


No More Hiding

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Legolas is heading on a mission and your feelings for him are starting to get mixed in with the matter.





	No More Hiding

The news had spread throughout Mirkwood and rumors had began popping up all around you. Legolas was to go to Rivendell for a quest. You had been avoiding him ever since you found out. It wasn’t that you hated the elf, far from it, you simply hated the idea that he hadn’t told you himself. Not that he would of course, after all, he was royalty and you were not. It didn’t stop him from loving you or you from loving him though.

But the thought of him being on a quest was torturous. He was a good archer yes, which meant he could most certainly defend himself but at what cost. There were things out there, outside Mirkwood, that could kill him at any moment if he wasn’t paying attention. What really worried you though, was that you couldn’t be out there with him.

You’d begun your relationship with the elf four months ago after his occasional visits to you for healing had turned into frequent ones. Both you and he were cautious, meeting when you could and often using various excuses. Somehow no one had caught on and luckily if anyone had they hadn’t reported to his father. Legolas had wanted to tell Thranduil but you begged him not to, afraid of the consequences.

Wanting to avoid Legolas until he left for the quest in a few days you had feigned sick. As a healer you would be forced to stay home no matter if the illness was small or large. What you weren’t expecting when you heard the knock at your front door, was Legolas. It was broad daylight and any elf could have seen you two together. Suspicions could arise and you wouldn’t have that.

Pulling him quickly inside you harshly stated, “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Why not, you’ve been avoiding me, how else am I supposed to talk to you”

“Your not supposed to talk to me at all, not unless you need healing and you know that.”

“I also know that you’ve heard the rumors. They’re true by the way”

“I figured, that’s why I’ve been avoiding you”

“Because you don’t want me to go?”

“That, and because I don’t want to get more attached to you than I already am”

“Aren’t you going to question why I’m here”

“Not really”

“I want you to come with me”

You looked at him in shock, there was no chance of you being permitted to go. Permission would have to be given by his father. As a healer you had little fighting skill and not much else to offer.

“But your father”

“He will give permission”

“He will not, you and I both know so”

“He will if I tell him I love you”

He’d said the words before never doubting them. Yet the way he said them now, it was like he was seeing a future you didn’t. A future you couldn’t see, your vision clouded with doubt. Pushing him away hadn’t worked, and if that truly didn’t then perhaps nothing else would.

“Love won’t change your fathers mind”

“I don’t care. I want you with me. I love you and I want you with me on the journey”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, and nothing you can say is going to change that”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
